


Reason why you shouldn't mess with magic

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Stephen Strange, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: In which Tony, being Tony Stark, accidentally turning him & Stephen into kids and Happy & Wong weren't happy about it.





	Reason why you shouldn't mess with magic

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Bingo fill: Happy Hogan

Happy looked at the two children sitting on each side of the couch, not older than 5 years old, one angrily glaring at the one beside him while the other one just staring at his own hands in disbelieve. Both of them looked identical to Stephen & Tony but clearly a lot younger. “What have you done no-.” The older man groaned, looking up from his hand to face them.

“It’s his fault!” Stephen pouted, pointing at Tony, cutting off Happy’s question. “Hey! You were there too!” Tony complained, turning his head to look at Happy with his big, puppy eyes, trying to convince to Happy that he has nothing to do with it. “Tony, you know that won’t work on me, right?” Happy shook his head at them, watching them screaming at each other.

Stephen glared at Tony once more before jumping off from the couch & left the room. “Hey, where do you think you’re going.” “Find a solution.” He shot Tony a deadly look before walking out. “Well, fine...” Happy sighed as he looked back at Tony, who was currently trying to escape from Happy’s sight. “Care to explain?” Happy said dryly, not even expecting an answer from him. Tony shrugged, dumping himself back onto the couch. “I don’t know...” He mumbled, sprung up from the couch again just to take a look at the artifacts that were kept on the shelves.

"Why do I need to babysit you..." The older man muttered, hopelessly looking at his phone before dialing in Peter's number. He looked up from his phone as he waiting for the teen to pick up his phone, staring at the now-empty couch. "Goddammit ..." He cursed under his breath, searching through the whole sanctum to find the now-5-years-old Tony & Stephen while trying to help Peter to catch up with everything.

Happy looked at the cloak that was idling beside one of the room, he peeked into the room, he leaned against the wall as soon as he spotted Stephen, watching the 5-years-old trying to reach the top of the shelf. After a few more attempts, he grumbled quietly before looking around the room, trying to find his trustworthy relic. "Levi?" He called out before turning around & spotting the man beside the door. He groaned, trying to ignore the man & keep looking for his cloak.

"Oh, here you are." He said as the cloak flew towards him, wrapping around his shoulder, lifting him off the ground before bringing him to Happy. "What are you doing." He hissed, trying to wriggle out from the cloak's grip which made everything worse by making the cloak tighten its grip. "Where's Tony?" Stephen asked quietly, finally gave up on freeing himself. Happy shrugged as he looked at the messages that the web-slinging teen can somehow send while making his way to the sanctum.

* * *

"Umm... so, you guys were messing around with magic and... this somehow happened?" The teenager asked, bent down slightly to meet Stephen's eyes. "It's Tony." He pouted again, still denying any correlation between the incident. "Speaking of Tony, where is he?" Peter stood up, looking at Happy, hoping for an answer.

"Probably still in this room." Stephen suggested with his tiny voice, eyes wandering around the room, not missing an inch of the room. Happy's eyes stopped at the wardrobe at the corner of the room, focused on it, making sure that the wardrobe was, indeed, shaking slightly while Peter was trying to figure out where Tony will go even when he's still a kid. "Please be in here, please be in here..." Happy walked towards the wardrobe while mumbling, hoping that Tony was in it. Stephen noticed & followed the older man.

He opened the wardrobe, revealing the small kid, curled up into a ball, staring at the blank wardrobe, they were surprised that a 5-year-old could fit in such a small room. Tony slowly nudged himself deeper into the wardrobe as they approached him. "Is he okay?" Stephen asked softly, standing beside Happy. "Don't worry, it's us..." Peter whispered, knelt down in front of the boy, calming him down. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you... " He whispered softly beside Tony's ears, slowly reaching towards Tony. "It's not your fault." Peter gently pulled the kid into a soft & gentle hug, repeating the words until the kid calmed down beside him.

* * *

"I never know you're good with kids." Happy asked, watching the two kids keeping each other's company, snuggled up together as Tony tinkering with a circuit board while Stephen scanning through pages of spellbooks with the sentient cloak wrapped around them, bringing them closer to each other. "Well, probably because they're less disastrous." Peter replied, looking up from his notes. A smile grew on Peter's face as his eyes met the loving couple.

"So... they remember everything except for the spell that turned them into kids?" "Not sure, Stephen kept denying it & Tony didn't say anything about it." "Is Tony okay?" Peter asked quietly, looking at the kid that was his mentor. "He's fine as long as we don't remind him of Howard..."

The moment of silence was cut off with the telltale sound of a portal opening with a man walking out from it, checking on Tony & Stephen. "They didn't break anything, right?" Wong asked, knowing that leaving two kids with a sanctum full of artifacts is a bad idea. "Everything is surprisingly okay." Happy said, still watching the two kids talking to each other as they worked. "Is it possible to reverse the spell?" "I don't think so, I'm still trying to find a spell to reverse this & also gather more information about it."

"Apparently they still remember everything that happened but they have minds of overly smart 5-years-old." Happy explained, surprized that the duo was still as smart as they used to be. "This didn't make anything better but I'll still try my best." Wong said, looking at the duo again before leaving from the portal. "Did Tony tell you anything about his childhood?" Happy asked, trying to figure out how can Peter calm down Tony so quickly. "I only know a part of it from some mumblings from sleep-deprived Tony. Well, know more enough to piece out his terrible childhood." Peter sighed, knowing that the psychological damage that Howard had done to his mentor was & will always be there. "I've dealt with kids that also have this kind of problem before, if this answers your problem." Peter continued before joining the two kids. 

He sat beside them, quietly watching them. Tony gave him a warm smile before turning his focus back to the circuit board. The cloak gently stroking the other kid's hair, appeared more caring towards Stephen than usual. "You really are more human than an actual human." Peter chuckled as he spent the rest of the day watching them, abandoning all his plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Tony, please go to sleep..." Happy sighed, trying to get the two to sleep. "10 more minutes." The kid pouted. He turned to look at the cloak which was still wrapping around them. "Care to help?" He asked, even though he knew the answer will definitely be a no. And he was right, it tightened around them, refused to let Happy take them away. "Come on, I know you like them but you gotta let them rest." The cloak protested silently as the man tried to pull the duo out from it's grip. 

"Just let them be." Peter advised, knowing that it's still impossible to convince Tony to rest even without the cloak's tight grip. "Stephen, what are you trying to do now?" The kid put the book down, sliding his arm around Tony's torso, hugging him softly, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "Fine." Tony sighed, finally putting down the circuit board that he's been holding for hours, turning his head to meet Stephen's eyes before pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Stephen nudged the cloak with his elbow, making the sentient relic to loosen it's grip around them. "Problem solved." Stephen said smugly as he winked at the man who failed to make Tony go to sleep. Stephen slowly lead Tony onto the bed, hands still wrapped around him. He played with his lover's hair for a while before being interrupted by a portal opening beside the bed.

"I've found the spell to reverse it." Wong said as he tested it on the duo. "Woah, what was it?" Tony asked, turning around to look at the man standing beside the bed. "You being a dumbass." Wong replied, smiling slightly, happy that the spell actually worked. "You don't remember anything?" Happy asked, watching the two men trying to figure out what happened. "I think the answer is no." Stephen said, pulling his arms away from Tony after realizing he's been pulling the man closer to him for a while.

"Actually you won't want to know what happened anyway." Happy said before leaving the room. "Please don't tell me Tony tried that spell." "Stephen, he's Tony Stark. Of course he did." Wong replied before leaving the two alone in the room. Stephen hit Tony with a pillow which made the man chuckled. "Don't do it again."


End file.
